


Camp Esau

by skeIeton



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-05 13:59:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11014839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skeIeton/pseuds/skeIeton
Summary: John Laurens finally comes out to his family, only for his father to reject him and sent him to a 'Pray the Gay Away' camp. Here, he meets Alexander Hamilton - who doesn't make him want to 'pray the gay away' at all...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this is never going to be finished. this is old, i hate it, and i dont like hamilton anymore. if you want to read it, go ahead, but its awful. just read my newer stuff if youre interested in homestuck, its so much better than this.

Laurens sat in silence in the car, staring out of the window. His father was driving it, and inside there was a strong tension that caused the boy’s eyes to well up with tears. He has recently come out to his family, and while his siblings accepted him, Henry, struck with rage, signed him up for a ‘pray the gay away’ camp. It had been months, and finally, here he was, on his way to what would be his home for the next few months, maybe longer.  
Placing his hand on the car window, Laurens sighed. Everything outside of the car seemed like a different world – A world in which there was beauty and acceptance in everything. After all, you would never see birds in a tree, circling a tiny bird book, would you? No. And Laurens knew this. It was part of what frustrated him, but he couldn’t do anything about it. He knew Henry loved him, and wanted the best for him, but if he had made a decision, it was final. You couldn’t change his mind, ever.  
An hour later, Henry Laurens exited his car, followed by his son. The brunet looked around. There were a couple other boys his age, all of them equally as terrified, confused and angry as him. Each boy and his family were being greeted by people in red shirts, with little name tags and ‘Camp Esau’ on the backs, across their shoulder blades. They would talk to the boys, then take them into the building. Soon, one walked up to Laurens and his father, waving.  
“Hi,” she greeted with a smile. “I’m Angie, welcome to Camp Esau. I assume you’re John?”  
She was holding a clipboard, with a list of names on it. All of them were crossed out except for Laurens’, so he simply nodded.  
“Wonderful! Come along John, I’ll show you to the cafeteria,” Angie said, taking his hand and beginning to walk to the cafeteria. Laurens reluctantly followed, dragging his suitcase with him.   
“Bye, Dad!” he called, looking over his shoulder to Henry, who was just about to get back into his car. Laurens tried his best to sound sad about leaving him, but he couldn’t help feeling relieved. At least the people here would treat him well.  
Or so he thought.

Once he was in the cafeteria, Laurens was told to stand near a ‘stage’ of sorts, with a couple of boys, who he assumed were new as well. In fact, he had saw a few of their faces in the parking lot. A middle-aged man wearing the same red polo shirt as the other adults was standing on the stage. His hair was already turning grey and he had wrinkles in his pale skin as if with stress. Normally Laurens would feel bad, but he found it hard to feel sorry for him when he was working at a ‘pray the gay away camp’.  
“Now, boys, I’d like you all to welcome our new members,” he began, stepping to the side. He called their names one by one, and they all stepped up onto the stage, including Laurens. “Jeremy Smith, John Laurens, Alexander Hamilton…”  
He stood next to the boy who had been previously called up, then watched as this ‘Alexander Hamilton’ stood next to him. Laurens quickly glanced at him, then looked back at the crowd of boys in front of him, feeling a faint blush creep onto his face. From the corner of his eye he noticed Hamilton smirk at him, but Laurens tried to ignore it. After all, Henry sent him here to be fixed. He couldn’t be making relationships with boys… So why did he want to?


	2. Chapter 2

Once all the boys were sent to their dorms, the new boys were assigned partners. ‘Stupid,’ Laurens thought, rolling his eyes as they selected him and Hamilton to be roommates. ‘Put a bunch of horny, gay teenage boys together in a room overnight, unsupervised? What were they thinking?’  
Laurens’ thoughts were interrupted when he noticed the others walking to their dorms. He glanced around quickly to see if anyone was left, then rushed after them. He had completely spaced out, except for the part where they said he was in a room with Hamilton, so he had no idea what was going on. He just decided to follow Hamilton, trying to act casual. He glanced over at him and placed his hands behind his back, asking him; “Where are we going right now?”  
“Dorms,” Hamilton replied bluntly, staring straight ahead. Laurens opened his mouth to question him, but Hamilton placed a finger over his lips to shush him. Laurens felt his freckled face turn red as he said; “We’re in a dorm with a ginger kid called Jeremy and a French boy called Gilbert… Or Lafayette.”  
Laurens nodded, and walked in silence down the halls. The walls were a depressing grey-blue, and they were lined with posters of Bible verses and propaganda of sorts. He slowed down to look at them all as he walked, falling behind the others. As he read the posters, he felt tears form in the corners of his eyes and roll down his cheeks. Despite not being very religious, he felt like a disgrace to God, and he hadn’t even been there for very long. He clenched his fists and bit his lip, forcing his tears to dry.   
“Shit!” he muttered as he felt himself walk into something. He looked back up, noticing that it was Hamilton he bumped into. He sighed and chuckled a little, wiping his eyes with his wrist. Hamilton turned around and smiled once he saw who he was. He patted his back and said; “Hey, careful- Are you okay?”  
As he said this, his smile faded into a look of concern. Laurens laughed and nodded, explaining to the other; “Yeah, I’m just a little worried, is all.”  
“I can see why,” Alexander said as he opened the door to their room. Two other boys were already there, and Laurens assumed they were Jeremy and Lafayette. Jeremy was sitting on the top of a bunk bed, twirling his red hair and swinging his legs. Lafayette was unpacking his belongings from his suitcase, and had claimed the top bed of a bunk bed next to the other. Once Jeremy saw them come in he waved and muttered a meek “H-Hi,” stuttering a little as he spoke. Lafayette turned to look at the boys who had walked in and smiled, placing a hand on his hip, greeting them in a thick French accent; “Bonjour, mon amis!”  
“Hey guys,” Laurens said. He couldn’t help feeling a little shy meeting these people, but tried to seem confident as he could. He seemed a little disappointed when he couldn’t take one of the top bunks, but shrugged it off and took the bed below Lafayette’s. He looked around the room and felt a little anxious as he mumbled; “Are there no changing rooms or anything…?”  
Jeremy shook his head and replied; “N-No, I asked one of the pe-people working here, they said that we… ‘N-Need to learn that the male body isn’t sex-sexual, or something l-like that…”  
“This is gonna be hard…” Laurens sighed, beginning to unpack his suitcase as well. Hamilton sat down at a small, round table, and unzipped his suitcase, taking out a brown diary. He immediately started writing in his, not even looking up when he spoke.  
“Mmhm…” he agreed, continuing to write. Laurens looked a little confused about why he was writing so much, but didn’t question it.


End file.
